Homicide: Mobian Justice
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Idea by me and xXLa Belle Mari LynnXx. Homicide detectives solving cases.
1. Prelude

A hedgehog walked along the marble floor of an extremely fancy hotel, her black coat shimmered in the dim light of the lobby and the blue stripes on her quills blended well with her long, sequin blue dress. She headed her way to the bar area where she sat beside a blue and green hedgehog wearing an expensive hand-tailored suit.

"You Steve?" She asked the hedgehog. He turned to see the girl, he blinked seeing her fancy, revealing dress.

"I might be," he grinned as his eyes undressed her. "Are you Starr?"

"It's very nice to meet you," she raised her hand to him. He grabbed it and kissed the top of it. "Shall we head to my room?"

"I heard you like company," she smirked. "Mind if I call a girlfriend?"

"Hehe, I don't mind at all."

Starr grabbed her cellphone and made a call. While talking to her girlfriend, she grinned and fluttered her eyes at Steve.

"She'll be here soon."

"I'm not a man who wastes time."

"I know you aren't," she placed her hand on his knee.

His smile grew bigger at her touch, he grabbed her hand and guided her to the elevator. While riding to the top floor, he got behind her and slid his hands up and down her side. Starr smiled at his advances, then the elevator doors pinged open. They stepped off and went to his room. He closed the door and made his move, he kissed her and felt up her figure. She moaned in his mouth then broke the kiss.

"You know I don't work for free," she reminded him.

"Of course," he smiled. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, in it was several hundred dollar bills. He pulled them out and tossed it on the table. "You're mine now."

He threw her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a Smith &amp; Wesson .38 revolver, he shoved it in her neck. Starr stared at the gun and back at him.

"Not one sound, bitch," he growled at her. "With your girlfriend coming, I'm gonna have twice as fun."

Steve traced the gun down to her popping cleavage, sticking the long barrel in between. Then a knock came to the door, Steve jerked his head to the knock.

"It's Starr's girlfriend," a voice said. Steve turned back to Starr.

"One move and I make you suffer," he threatened.

He got up off her and headed to the door, he answered it to be greeted by another black female hedgehog but with pink streaks. But instead of her wearing a sexy dress, like he expected, she wore plain clothes and a jacket that read 'POLICE' on the left breast. She pointed a Glock 19 at him, he turned around and tried to run away by he was then staring down the barrel of another Glock 19, its owner was Starr.

"Police. Drop it," she order him. He dropped his .38 and kept his hands in the air. Other armoured police officers came in the room.

"Cop," Steve growled when he started getting cuffed by an officer.

"That's detective to you," Starr corrected him.

Steve glared at her as the officer dragged him away, the black and pink hedgehog went up to Starr.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Next time, Carmen, you play the expensive hooker going on a date with the psycho killer," Starr told her.

Both ladies smiled and bumped their fists together.

* * *

**New story! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. A New Partner

The detectives at the 91 were the best in Mobius. Several detectives worked there but none other than the best three. Shadow: senior detective and working on the force for eight years. Being a former sniper, he was the best sharpshooter the squad had seen in years. Starr: a double partner of Shadow, in detective work and marriage. Married for twelve years and on the job for seven, the first three years was for Special Victims. Her sexy appeal allowed her to get inside male suspect's mind to get them to confess, but her gentle demeanour was perfect for talking to victim's families. Carmen: proudly single with six years under her belt. Being a loner and sometimes a butch, her abilities at chasing and intimidating street suspects helped; her past life as a trained federal assassin proved well to the Mobian PD.

The three detectives sat at their desks writing up last minute paperwork they had missed the day before. It was quiet in the squad room, a trait that meant something bad was about to happen. Their captain, Vector, walked out of his office to inform them of news. Vector was a large crocodile who thought he was a good captain but was put behind a desk because of his lack of detective skills.

"Carmen, listen up," Vector boasted to her in his bossy tone. "Since your old partner retired, OPP is sending you a new partner."

"Really?" Carmen groaned. "You know I do better on my own. And besides, I don't wanna teach someone the traits, it'll take twice as long verses doing it myself."

"Sorry, Carmen. Not my rules. Now, there's a scene I want you to go to. He'll be there so I want you to be nice, you'll know when you see him. Here's the address."

Vector scratched the address of the scene on a Post-It note and handed it to her. She took it and pocketed it, getting up from her desk she got in her car and headed to the scene. She looked at the note: 11436 Bailbond Street. She recognized it right away. A few years back, a prostitute was murdered here and she and her old partner investigated it. They caught the guy, apparently she had said no to a request of his and it ended up costing her life; now the guy is locked behind bars for life.

Carmen got to the scene: a seedy motel just off the highway. She stepped out of her car and observed the scene; a police barrier around the body, street cops taking statements from the manager and staff, and a green hedgehog that seemed to be flirting with a housekeeper. Keeping herself scarce she saw the gun hanging off his hip and the badge hanging off his buckle. He wore a black leather jacket with flames on the cuffs of his sleeves, she concluded that that was her new partner. She quietly made her way around the back of the hotel where the M.E. was doing her stuff.

"Whatcha got, Sonya?" Carmen asked her. Sonya was a magenta coloured hedgehog with a 'do to outdo any girl. The women stood over the dead female hedgehog.

"Time of death was approximately 1am," Sonya replied. "Stab wounds to the lower abdomen and one to the heart. I count eight, but I won't know for sure 'till I get her on my table."

"Call me when you're done the autopsy."

"As always."

Carmen turned around to be suddenly shocked for a second, the green hedgehog she was trying to avoid stood before her.

"I can't believe I let you get past me, babe," the hedgehog smirked at her.

"Well, you were busy trying to hook up with the maid, I didn't want to bother you," Carmen sarcastically replied.

"How thoughtful of you, but now I've seen something better."

Carmen crossed her arms and leaned on her one leg, she wasn't impressed.

"Are you a real detective or just a sex-driven mental patient that broke out of his ward?"

"Heh, sense of humour. I like that. Name's Scourge," he opened up his jacket to reveal two large scars on his chest, Carmen's eyes couldn't help but travel. "Like what you see?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Then I'll flatter you. While you were avoiding me, the maid told me she wasn't here when the murder happened, but there is a guy who's been here for a month and his window is right above the body. Wanna be my new partner and interview him with me?"

Carmen sighed in defeat. Scourge bowed before her and allowed her to go first. She started walking to the front doors of the motel, while Scourge walked behind her staring at her backside.

"If you don't get up here soon, I'll poke your eyes out with a plastic spoon," she warned him. "Trust me, I've done it before."

Scourge scurried up beside her but he didn't show her fear.

"You secretly like me, don't you babe? It's okay to admit it."

"And don't call me 'babe'."

"Sure thing, _Car-men_."

The two got to the door of the tenant staying in the room. They knocked but no one answered, so Carmen knocked louder.

"Police, we have a few questions," she yelled through the door in a butchy tone.

The door opened to reveal a shaggy cat wearing boxers and an opened housecoat.

"What is it?" The cat asked in a tired voice.

"We have a few questions," Carmen told him. "It appears your window is right in front of the crime scene."

"Crime scene?"

"May we come in?" Scourge asked.

"Ugh-"

"Thanks," Scourge barged past him to get a view of the room. Carmen followed and both detectives saw a naked pink hedgehog covering herself with the sheets, her hair was spiky and messy and she looked a little crazy. "Rosie?"

"Scourge?" The girl Rosie asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a cop, remember?" He grabbed the cat's housecoat, went over to her and wrapped the housecoat around the girl. "I thought you were gonna leave the life."

Carmen noticed that he seemed genuinely concerned for her, he rubbed her back in a protective manner.

"It's harder than you think. Are you gonna bust me?"

"Rosie, I'm Homicide now, not UC. You get your clothes and get dressed, alright?"

He grabbed her miniskirt and t-shirt snd guided her to the bathroom to get dressed. Once he shut the door, he turned to the cat and crossed his arms like he was upset.

"You do realize she's barely twenty, right?" Scourge asked upset.

"Didn't you come here to ask me questions?" The cat asked. "You said you were homicide so who died?"

"We're not sure yet, we're still investigating. Did you see anything outside your window around 1am last night?"

"Ugh, no. I was already sleeping by then, I was really tired."

"Oh, cause you showed that poor girl your good time?" Scourge snapped.

"She's old enough to take care of herself, detective. She's a big girl."

"Scourge?" A meek voice came out of the bathroom, Rosie was dressed now. "I woke up before 1am and I might have saw something."

"Whatcha see, Rosie?" He went over to her.

"It was dark but I saw a hooded figure around the garbage dumpster dropping something off."

"Did you see his face?" Carmen asked her. "Any distinguishing features?"

"Ugh, not really. He was thin, and looked like he was in a hurry. He turned and I saw a scar on his right hand. I'm not sure what it was suppose to be, but it was four red slashes."

"Thank you, miss."

"Rosie," Scourge went up to her and held her hands caringly. "You take care of yourself. Call me... Anytime."

"Bye, Scourge."

Rosie's eyes were sad as she watched the detectives, mostly Scourge, walk away. Carmen and Scourge got in her car, her in the driver seat. She started the car and drove off to the barn, while driving she wondered about her new partner. He seemed like a sexist jerk to her but with Rosie he seemed like the big, protective brother.

"What's your deal with her?" Carmen asked him.

"I was undercover to catch this pimp and she was one of his girls," Scourge replied. "She was threatened, the bastard said he was going to kill her baby sister and sick mom if she didn't work him. We got him and I told her she needed to get clean, but I guess she hasn't left the life."

"I'm sorry."

Scourge stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So what's your story, babe?"

He's back. Ignoring his pass, she answered.

"I worked for the G.U.N. before I came here. I was part of Secret Ops."

"Oh, so you're an assassin."

"I extracted trapped soldiers and killed when I needed to. End of story."

"Whatever you say, babe."

Carmen roller her eyes and the rest of the car ride was silent, thankfully it wasn't long for they were a few blocks from Homicide.

* * *

**A couple of terms some may not know.**

***Special Victims= sex crimes and children**

***OPP= One Police Plaza**

***M.E.= Medical Examiner**

***UC= Undercover**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Autopsy

Carmen and Scourge walked through the doors of Homicide, people were either at their desks on their phones following up on leads or taking suspects to interrogation. Carmen looked around but she didn't see Starr or Shadow anywhere in the room, she sighed sadly and sulked to her desk. She started filing her police notes in a file, always remembering that it sucks to do paperwork at the end of the day, especially if you want to go home. She knew it was going to be about three hours before Sonya would have her autopsy done, she also knew she'd have to make notifications so she got up and heads to the coffee area. She poured the day old black beverage, it tasted awful so she put sugar in it. She turned around and saw Starr headed to way.

"You still drink that stuff?" Starr laughed as she puts a tea bag in a mug and filled it with hot water.

"Like I have a choice, like my new partner," Carmen groaned.

"Oh yeah, how's that working out for ya?"

Carman looked around before answering.

"He's a sexist, chauvinist pig of a hedgehog! He keeps calling me-"

"Baaabe..." Carmen cringed hearing his voice, Scourge slid his way between the two black hedgehogs. "You didn't tell me you work with a sexy, female co-worker."

"I wonder why," Carmen sarcastically said.

"And what's your name, pretty lady?" His eyes trailed to her chest. She put her finger under his chin and lifted it back up to eye level.

"Detective Starr," she replied.

"Starr," he cooed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. "I like it. I bet you sparkle lots."

"I sparkle for only one man."

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Oh, yes he would," Shadow came up to them, his eyes staring at Scourge's hand that is on Starr.

"Scourge, this is my partner and husband Detective Shadow. Honey, this is Carman's new partner, Scourge."

"Lucky girl," Scourge commented as he removed his hand from Starr's waist.

"So how's your case going?" Shadow asked them.

"Dead female found behind a seedy motel," Carmen replied. "Her ID was on her, says she's Claire Miller: 30-year-old yellow echidna. I was just about to find her next of kin."

"Good luck."

Notifying next of kin was one of the hardest parts of the job, telling someone that their loved one has died was one of the 'cons' of working Homicide.

Carmen went back to her desk with her stale coffee and shook her computer mouse to awaken her computer screen. The light slowly brightened up, she opened up a police tab and typed the victim's name in it. Looking through police databases, Carmen concluded that Claire Miller had no yellow sheet. Carmen looked past her desk where Scourge's desk was connected to hers; they faced each other. She saw Scourge smiling.

"And dare I ask what you're doing?" Carmen asked him.

"Looking up the vic through social media," Scourge replied. "From her past posts, she usually posted once a day in the evening to talk about her day. But for the past month, she's only been posting three times a week and that's the max."

Then Carmen's cell started ringing, it was Sonya.

"Carmen," she said when she answered her cell. "Got it, we're on our way down... Sonya's done with the autopsy."

* * *

Carmen and Scourge were now in Autopsy: a cold metal room where the dead rested until their loved ones claimed them. Surgical instruments were neatly arranged near metal tables, the air smelled of cleaning products and rotting flesh. However it being so cold, the rotting flesh smell was kept at a minimum.

The two hedgehogs stood over Claire's corpse, it being covered by a cloth. Her chest, what was revealed, had the typical Y-incision made by Sonya, who was also standing over the body. Claire's eyes were closed but Carmen felt a negative energy coming off the echidna. Usually she felt nothing, especially from a dead person, but this was different. It was like Claire was trying to speak to them, like something else bad had happened to her before her death.

"COD was a stab wound to the heart," Sonya started off. "She had eight antemortem stab wounds to her lower abdomen."

"Ante?" Scourge asked. "He stabbed her in the gut first then killed her? What? He wanted her to suffer or something?"

"It wasn't just her 'gut' that was stabbed, it was her uterus. But through the mess I did conclude that she was pregnant."

"You sure?" Carmen asked her.

"Positive, at least eight weeks along. And she also had ligature marks on her wrists and ankles; the colour of the bruising indicates they were inflicted antemortem as well."

"So she was bound, stabbed and murdered," Scourge summed up.

"And raped. I found bruising between her legs and swelling in her vaginal and anal cavities."

"This poor girl went through Hell and back," Carmen sadly said. "Perp leave anything?"

"Nothing: no hair, fibres, prints or fluids. He was careful."

"Too careful, like he's done this before. Thanks Sonya."


	4. Notification

**Hello everyone! I know this story, along with my others, are updating slowly but with my new job I've been tired and have been taking naps. I hope the chapters I do post are worth reading and well-deserved. Until then...**

* * *

Carmen and Scourge were riding the elevator back up to the ground floor. Next on their list was notifying next of kin, Claire Miller had a mother living on the outskirts Station Square.

"I hate notifying family," Carmen said as she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling of the elevator.

"Why do you do this job then?" Scourge asked her. "You had a government job and now you're working for the city. Why?"

"I was actually recruited, this wasn't my choice."

The elevator doors pinged open and the two walked off to grab their gear and head out. Carmen grabbed the address of Claire's mother from a detective. She got in the driver seat, Scourge in the passenger, and they drove to the address. The drive was quiet, the engine rumbled softly while they heard the wind passing around the car.

After about ten minutes of driving, they finally reached the property: a decent farmhouse with a lovely flower garden surrounding the porch. Carmen and Scourge walked up the small set of stairs, they looked around to see a set of Muskoka chairs and a small table. The front door was opened by a fragile-looking pale-yellow echidna lady.

"Yes?" She asked them.

"Are you Mrs. Miller?" Carmen asked her, the lady nodded. "I'm Carmen, this is Scourge. We're both detectives."

"Detectives? I don't understand."

"Ma'am, may we please come in?" Scourge asked her gently. "It concerns your daughter, Claire."

"Claire? Is she alright?"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Carmen told her. "Your daughter was founded this morning... She's been murdered."

Mrs. Miller froze in fear, trying to absorb the tragic news of her child. She then started wailing in the utmost grief, she fell into the duo but luckily Scourge was able to catch her. He gently guided her to her knees where she sobbed and cried, trying now to deny the news.

"Are you sure it's her?" She asked them, a mother's hopes that their baby wasn't gone. Scourge helped here back on her feet.

"We believe so," Carmen said, she then pulled out her phone. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but we need you to make the notification."

Carmen pulled up a picture of the victim on her phone and showed it to Mrs. Miller. The mother gasped as she saw here girl in the phone, the girl looked lifeless on the metal table.

"That's her. That's my baby."

"Mrs. Miller, let's sit down," Scourges suggested to her. He guided her to the Muskoka chairs, she sat down in one while Carmen and Scourge was sat in others. "We're so sorry for you loss."

Mrs. Miller sniffed a bit more, then regained some composure back.

"Ma'am, we need to know about your daughter; what kind of woman she was."

"She was such a happy child, playing dolls and tea parties all afternoon," she smiled remembering her daughter.

"I understand she was an only child."

"Yes she was. She was our pride and joy, but her father died after she graduated college. She always managed to have Saturday lunch with me, even with her busy schedule as a nurse."

"Mrs. Miller, I hate to ask this but I must," Scourge said. "Was there any recent stressor in your daughter's life? We noticed she wasn't keeping her social networking page up-to-date as much as she did two months ago."

Mrs. Miller put her head down, almost like she was ashamed of something. She inhaled sharply then finally responded.

"She was raped two months ago, she was a little depressed but anyone would be. She didn't tell me the details but she did say she filed a police report. Now that I think about it, she was going to her hospital clinic after hours. She never said why though."

"Thank you, ma'am. If anything changes, we'll call."

* * *

Carmen and Scourge were back at the station waiting on several calls; Carmen for Claire's supervisor and Scourge on the police report the victim had filed. Waiting around the office, Starr and Shadow came up to the two.

"What are you two doing?" Starr asked them.

"We're waiting on some calls," Carmen replied.

"Hungry? We got pizza," Shadow told them.

"Mmm, I'm starved."

Carmen slid her chair to Starr's desk, which was right beside hers, and opened the first lid. Carmen cringed when she saw that it had barbecue sauce covering it.

"Oh, that's mine," Starr said taking the box.

"I still don't get how you can eat that. Mushrooms and barbecue sauce? And not even with classic tomato sauce, some green stuff instead."

Starr didn't seem to pay attention to her as she put the box on her lap and indulged in her lunch. The others stared at her in disbelief.

"Shadow, your wife's eating like a pig," Scourge said to Shadow.

"I'm not eating like a pig. I'm eating like a-" Starr realized what she was about to say but stopped herself and kept eating.

"I hate to agree with Scourge, but you have been acting weird lately," Shadow commented.

"Ugh..." Starr put the box aside and grabbed Shadow's hands to pull him close to her. "I... I'm pregnant."

Everyone had shock on their faces, Shadow was overwhelmed. He hugged his wife and started laughing happily.

"Congratulations!" Carmen said, she hugged Starr once Shadow was done. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks," she replied. "We had been trying for a while now."

While the ladies were talking and hugging, Shadow and Scourge were having their own conversation.

"Congrats, man," Scourge said shaking his hand.

"Thanks. I never thought we'd have a child. Something to look forward to when you come home."

"She looks happy," they noticed Starr's constant giggling as she talked to Carmen. "She looks worth it."

"She _is_ worth it."

As the celebration went on, Scourge's desk phone started ringing.

"Duty calls," he said as he went to answer it.

Then Carmen's desk phone started ringing, so she had to answer it. Shadow went to his wife and kissed her softly. After staring longing in each other' eyes, Scourge ended his call.

"Special Victims has the report for me," Scourge said. "I'm gonna go get it now."

"Need some company?" Starr asked. "It might help to have someone who knows this department."

"Heh, I wouldn't mind having a babe having a babe with me," he smirked.

"I know how to defend myself," she reassured her husband. "See you later."

Scourge and Starr went off to Special Victims.


	5. Connected

Scourge and Starr walked through the building of the Special Victims Unit. Seeing the building brought back so many memories for Starr, it was her start of detectivehood. But picking such a sensitive unit was personal for the ebony hedgehog.

They walked up to the front desk, there they saw a funny-looking grey fox with thick glasses; his grey hair was a dead giveaway that he should have retired a long time ago.

"Shouldn't you have retired twenty years ago, Stiller?" Starr asked the fox in a happy tone. The fox looked at the two, he smiled at the ebony hedgehog.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Stiller laughed. He brought Starr in for a hug. "How has Homicide been treating you?"

"As well as it can. This is Detective Scourge, he's new. Scourge, this is Sergeant Stiller; the cop who's been here since the dawn of time."

"Nice to meet you, man," Scourge said shaking his hand.

"You too," Stiller replied. "So what brings you back to the old stomping grounds, Starr?"

"A case," she answered. "We have this guy who raped and killed his vic then stabbed her in her heart. Approximately eight weeks ago, our vic filed a report on a rape. We came to get the file."

"Have it right here," Stiller pulled out a file from behind the desk and handed it to them. They went back to the car to read it, Scourge opened the file and read it out loud.

"She reported that there were two of them, but only one raped her," Scourge read. "She said it looked like the other was taking notes, that he was writing in a notepad. She described him as a thin, sketchy figure. You know, this could be the guy that Rosie described, he could be a partner. And the guy who raped her, she could only describe his eyes: green, reptile eyes. Starr?"

Scourge noticed Starr's behaviour, it went cold and distant like she had seen a ghost.

"Babe, snap out of it," Scourge snapped his fingers in her face, she blinked several times. "What's going on in that pretty, little head of yours?"

"Let's just get back to HQ," she snapped. Scourge shrugged his shoulders and started the car. As they drove, Starr's mind kept flashing back to her past.

_~flashback starts~_

_"Mama, stop it!"_

_A five year old Starr held up her hands in defence against her drunken mother. Her mother was a beautiful, baby blue hedgehog who worked at a law firm as a secretary. Little Starr didn't understand why her mother drank out of a big, glass bottle. It looked like water, but Starr smelled it one day and noted that it smelled nasty. Today, like most days, her mother carried around a bottle of vodka, she staggered around the house ranting on._

_"I... I hate you! Get a-away from m-me...!" Her mother drunkenly ranted to the air. She swung her hands like someone was trying to grab her, even though no one was._

_Eventually she passed out on the couch, leaving Starr to cry in the corner. Why would her mother hate her? A little girl..._

_~flashback ends~_

Scourge and Starr got back to the station, they met Shadow and Carmen inside.

"We talked to Claire's supervisor," Carmen told them when the two came in. "She said Claire was trying to get pregnant. She had an appointment to get artificially inseminated a few days after she was raped."

"So we thought this guy decided to help her get pregnant," Shadow added. "But we still don't know why he killed her."

"Either way, we'll have to see if this guy's killed before," Scourge suggested. "By how efficient he kills, this doesn't sound like his first."

"Starr, you alright?"

Shadow noticed his wife was in a trance so he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a little shake. Starr blinked a few times and looked up at her husband.

"Starr, you alright?" He asked her again. "You look like something's on your mind."

"Yeah," Starr said as she went to her desk and grabbed a large envelope. "Just need to catch up on some reading. And I'd prefer to read alone."

Starr took her envelope and headed to the bunk bed room where people caught up on sleep when they worked lengthy cases. She sat on a lower bunk and opened the envelope and pulled out an old police file. She opened the file to see paperwork and photos, most being her mother. She read and reread the reports and examination reviews. Everything was the same like Claire Miller's case, all the way down to the sketchy character taking notes. The only differences are Claire is dead and the cases are twenty-seven years apart. Starr got up and left the bunker to regroup with her team.

"I know why he killed Claire," Starr informed her team. "She was going to abort the baby and he couldn't have that so he punished her for it."

"Why should we follow that theory?" Scourge asked her.

"Because the same guy who raped Claire raped my mom twenty-seven years ago."

* * *

**A short chapter, yes. But work has gotten me busy, despite me being new my boss has me working hours like I have the most seniority.**


End file.
